


Bondage, Thongs, and Perfect Snogging

by JosieMarieVivianWilkins



Series: Gallavich Week 2015 [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bondage, Day Two, Gallavich Week, M/M, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:18:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4274949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosieMarieVivianWilkins/pseuds/JosieMarieVivianWilkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey and Ian never thought their sex life would take such a turn, but it did. And now they fully embrace it, along with one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bondage, Thongs, and Perfect Snogging

**Author's Note:**

> Well, lovelies, this is based on the day two prompt of Gallavich Week. I'd say it probably takes place a year or two after the day one fic.

When Ian had first worn a thong, Mickey wasn’t really sure what to make of it. He had noticed when Ian had bent down to take the tray with their dinner on out of the oven, and the green velvet-looking string had been peaking above Ian’s pants just enough for Mickey to see.

“Looks like you need some new underwear,” Mickey told Ian, not realising that it was a thong and simply thinking the waistband had been torn.

Ian had not turned to look at his boyfriend, and had simply said “They are,” a smirk evident in his voice.

“Well, seems like you’ve been ripped off then.”

“Oh, you would _so_ like to know what these jeans look like ripped off,” Ian had mused as he used the spatula to dish up their dinner, then moving towards the refrigerator to get some juice out, bending low to the floor, his pants riding down, revealing that the underwear Ian had been wearing was in fact a thong.

“You and Mandy mix up your laundry again?”

“Only if Mandy has a dick,” Mickey noticed that Ian’s voice had a slight edge to it. Dinner was a little tense. It ended with Ian putting the dishes in the bowl and saying he was heading to bed early because he had had a headache.

Mickey had had a feeling he was in the doghouse after his jibes and jokes. He had done the washing up and dried and picked the dishes away before wandering towards their room in the Milkovich household (the house was pretty much theirs since Mandy and Lip had gotten an apartment together and Svetlana had gotten a small house with Nika and Yevgeny), and finding Ian lying in bed with only a bedside lamp on.

Mickey had slipped his clothes off, dropping them on top of Ian’s which were in the corner of the room, and had slipped himself in behind what he had believed to be Ian’s sleeping form, noticing the lack of Ian’s boxers against the skin on his thighs. Before he had been able to pull back the sheets, Ian had said softly, “Don’t knock it until you’ve tried it,” and had then stood up and gotten out of bed to head to the bathroom.

_Fuck!_

Apparently that had not been in Mickey’s head as he had previously thought, because Ian had turned to look at him with a slight smirk and a face that screamed _I FUCKING TOLD YOU SO!_

“Uh, Ian… can I…?” Mickey was asking as he had cleared the space between himself and Ian.

Ian had simply looked to his boyfriend with an angelic expression on his face and asked what ever did he mean.

Mickey had been able to feel himself growing harder as he had said “I really wanna’ fuck you. Your ass looks… perfect. Fuckin’ edible. Flawless. I just… I wanna’ do so many things to that ass.”

Mickey had finally gotten in to thongs when Ian had bought one for Mickey as a birthday present, a devious look on his face as his hand had caressed high up Mickey’s thigh whilst he had opened the present. Ian had had to hide his erection when Mickey had opened the present, his head full of images of Mickey’s perfect ass in that simple, black, silky thong.

The thongs had only been the start, as with the thongs came the pinging, and that was soon accompanied by slapping, and everything had just sort of spiralled in a direction Mickey and Ian had never expected it to when Ian had first worn that emerald green thong.

“ _Jesus, Ian, I need to-_ ” Mickey groaned, pulling hard against his restraints, needing to put a hand on his cock, which was now leaking precum as Ian continued to work his tongue in and out of Mickey. Ian had been down there for a while, and Mickey kept on seeing flashes of white as he felt his cock eagerly throbbing. But he couldn’t do anything. He was currently restrained to the bed by a set of handcuffs on each wrist and leather cuffs on his ankles. The position, which was not very far from that of a starfish, meant that Mickey couldn’t do anything apart from watch Ian’s torturous ways as he pleasured him.

Stopping suddenly, eliciting a whining noise from Mickey, Ian looked up to his boyfriend and said “You don’t need to do anything. All you need to do is not come yet and let me have my fun,” and then he teasingly licked a line up the underside of Mickey’s cock, taking some of the precum that was dripping down it as he did. He had also made sure to let his tongue run over the slit of Mickey’s cock before sitting up on his knees and looking down at his boyfriend with a look of admiration. “You’re fucking beautiful like this,” Ian mused as he climbed off of the bed and made his way to the chest of drawers across the room, bending down to retrieve something from the bottom drawer.

As Ian bent down, the string of his thong sliding deeper between those perfect cheeks, Mickey groaned, feeling his painfully-hard cock twitch. “ _Ian…_ ” Mickey let out, his voice hoarse and low.

After closing the drawer, but not before wiggling his behind a little to make Mickey moan again in desperation, he stood up and turned back to the currently-bound man, a box in one hand and a blindfold in the other. “I know, baby, I know,” Ian said in an almost mockingly soothing voice as he put the black box on the foot of the bed and made his way to tie the silk blindfold over Mickey’s eyes. He pulled him in for a rough kiss once he’d finished, his fingers pulling at Mickey’s hair as his lips devoured the older man’s. Ian’s teeth pulled at Mickey’s lower lip hard, sucking on it eagerly before his tongue was hungrily exploring his mouth, swallowing moans from the man beneath him.

And then he was gone. Mickey suddenly felt cold without his boyfriend’s mouth on his own. A small whimper slipped from his lips involuntarily at the loss. “Where are you?” he asked, his voice still throaty, when he didn’t feel a rise or dip in the mattress.

“Bathroom,” Ian mumbled as he opened the black box and admired the new toy for a moment. He put it under the cold tap for a while before giving it a quick shake and making his way back towards the desperately horny man on the bed. “Now, don’t come. Whatever you do, Mick, don’t come, because I don’t want to have to punish you,” Ian instructed as he climbed on to the bed between Mickey’s legs, trailing a finger up the inner of his right thigh, letting his finger brush over Mickey’s hole briefly. The man beneath the blindfold bucked his hips involuntarily.

“I’ll try,” Mickey mumbled out after a moment. And before he knew what was happening, his entire body jerked up as he felt a coldness accompanying the slight pain that came with the new toy Ian was using on him. “What the fuck is that?” Mickey hissed as Ian continued to press the coldness in to him, his lips sucking a hickey on the inner of his left thigh.

“It’s new one. It’s a glass butt plug,” Ian’s tone was unwavering as Mickey flinched and bucked against the toy until it was finally fully inside of him, “run it under water and you can use it hot or cold,” he continued, letting his thumb press one of the vibrator settings.

Mickey let out a short, sharp cry of pleasure as the vibrations started, and he pulled hard against the handcuffs.

“You make such beautiful sounds, baby,” Ian commented in that tone again.

Mickey felt a coiling sensation in his stomach, and his toes and fists clenched as he came hot and heavy, his hips bucking up hard as the vibrations and coolness in one became all too much for him.

“I… I…” Mickey mumbled out as he saw bright lights against the darkness of the blindfold when his body had finally calmed itself from his orgasm. The blindfold was removed, as were the cuffs on his ankles, but the butt plug and handcuffs remained as Ian sat over his hips, looking down at Mickey seriously.

“What did I tell you?” Ian asked, looking down at the cum on Mickey’s stomach. “And just look at this,” he then gestured down to his erection which was straining against the thong he wore. He was ignoring the small whimpering noises which were slipping from Mickey’s lips.

“Ian, I… I need it out… I need _you_ ,” he gasped out as his hips bucked up a little towards Ian.

Small tuts filled the air as Ian got up and began to undo Mickey’s final restraints, saying “Fine. But first, I want you beg. I want you on your hands and knees, and I want you to beg me to fuck you, tell how much you want me to fuck you – how much you _need_ me to,” Ian told Mickey as he went to remove the butt plug which was still vibrating away inside of him. “Ah!” Ian chastised, “No. I want you to do it with it still inside,” he explained as he stepped out of his thong, freeing his erection and standing before Mickey at the foot of the bed.

Jesus, Mickey needed it so badly inside of him. Mickey’s breathing hitched slightly as he got on to his hands and knees, causing the vibrations to catch on to that sweet spot of his as he looked up to Ian. And if he didn’t look like a fucking Greek god with his hands on his hips and his body glimmering with a slight sheen of sweat across his chest.

“Ian, I need you. Please, I need you so – _ah!_ – so bad. I need that,” Mickey stopped, grunting lightly, “I need your beautiful cock, I need that – _ugh!_ – massive, perfect cock inside of me! I need you to fuck me, to fuck me harder than you’ve ever fucked me… _Ugh, Jesus, Ian, I need you now!_ ” Mickey gasped out, his voice hoarse and his breathing becoming slightly more erratic for a moment.

And that was enough for Ian. That was enough for him to pull the beautiful man’s face up and kiss his hard before he went behind him, removing the butt plug (but not turning off the vibrations, causing Mickey to let out slight keening noises), and thrusting his cock in to Mickey in one quick action. The dark-haired man’s body physically jolted forwards with the much-needed intrusion, and the pair of them groaned at the feeling. It wasn’t often that they didn’t use lube, but that just made this all the better, more primal. And there were no teasing movements, no gentle trusts, Ian simply pounded in to Mickey at full speed, his hands grasping at his perfect hips with such a force that there would definitely be bruises the next day.

Between each thrust, Ian spoke, “I... can’t… believe… you… came… without… me! I… told… you… not… to.” His voice was bordering on shouting, his words representative of each thrust in to Mickey, “But… _God_ … it… was… so… fucking… hot!” Ian had not even paid attention to the moans Mickey had been letting out until the man he was fucking was getting louder than he was.

“Ian, Ian, Ian,” he was then crying out as Ian’s thrusts were erratic and hard, hitting Mickey’s prostate each time. Mickey groaning out a guttural “ _Ian!_ ” caused the ginger man to come hard in to him, his teeth on Mickey’s shoulder and biting down hard as he did. This elicited one final cry from Mickey as the pair collapsed on top of the bed, Ian on top of Mickey and not moving from inside of him for a moment.

When Ian finally rolled off of and out of his boyfriend, he looked to him before pressing a gentle kiss to his lips and mumbling “I love you so fucking much,” against the youngest Milkovich son’s lips.

“You too,” Mickey muttered in response, a look of satiation crossing his features as he leant in to Ian’s chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you thought if you'd like.  
> Follow my Tumblr - thebestpartofthecarrotcostume - for info, updates, and more info on other fics and such.


End file.
